mslgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Cocomon
Fire = Story class="article-table" style="color:white; background-color:#006cb0; font-weight:normal; float: right; margin-top:1px; margin-left:8px; width:200px;" colspan="2" - Role: Defender - Max Lv: 30 - HP: 9091 - Attack: 444 - Defense: 868 - Recovery: 526 - } Fire Cocomarus mainly inhabit volcanic areas, subsisting on flamegrass and magma crystals. Different from their cousins, fire Cocomarus live in solitude, making them even harder to find. - Cocoro = class="article-table" style="color:white; background-color:#006cb0; font-weight:normal; float: right; margin-top:1px; margin-left:8px; width:200px;" colspan="2" - Role: Defender - Max Lv: 30 - HP: 11363 - Attack: 556 - Defense: 1095 - Recovery: 658 - } Observation Log 13-7 Observed by: Professor Julian Cocoros exhibit both antisocial and violent tendencies. Additionally, a Cocoro will, open seeing an opponent stronger than itself, rush in for a fight. In some respects, they are the most feral of all the Cocomaru species. - Cocomon = class="article-table" style="color:white; background-color:#006cb0; font-weight:normal; float: right; margin-top:1px; margin-left:8px; width:200px;" colspan="2" - Role: Defender - Max Lv: 30 - HP: 14204 - Attack: 694 - Defense: 1374 - Recovery: 822 - } Observation Log 13-21 Observed by: Professor Julian Cocoros grow and develop over the space of many years until they arrive at their fully evolved form. Their increased size puts them at the top of their ecosystems, able to overpower former predators. Only a small number of fire Cocomons have been discovered, which has been attributed to two factors. First, only a few survive the final evolution. Second, those who do survive ave difficulty sustaining themselves in their harsh environments. - }} Habitat Abilities Community Gem Builds |-| Water = Story class="article-table" style="color:white; background-color:#006cb0; font-weight:normal; float: right; margin-top:1px; margin-left:8px; width:200px;" colspan="2" - Role: Attacker - Max Lv: 30 - HP: 7326 - Attack: 727 - Defense: 529 - Recovery: 575 - } On the scene at a search patrol's encounter with a Cocomaru: "Look at that one! Looks like its got an icicle sticking out of its head. Must be a water Astromon. I wonder if that thing really is ice. Ooh, it's looking this way...Duck! Ice shards incoming!" - Cocoro = class="article-table" style="color:white; background-color:#006cb0; font-weight:normal; float: right; margin-top:1px; margin-left:8px; width:200px;" colspan="2" - Role: Attacker - Max Lv: 30 - HP: 9157 - Attack: 917 - Defense: 661 - Recovery: 720 - } (cont'd) "Whew, everyone okay? Little guy's more violent than I expected. I bet you it lives somewhere around here. Be careful everyone. There might be more of them." - Cocomon = class="article-table" style="color:white; background-color:#006cb0; font-weight:normal; float: right; margin-top:1px; margin-left:8px; width:200px;" colspan="2" - Role: Attacker - Max Lv: 30 - HP: 11446 - Attack: 1151 - Defense: 825 - Recovery: 901 - } (cont'd) "I've got a bad feeling about this...Look at that big one! It must be their leader. Everyone tread lightly!" "Captain, that little one who threw the ice at us just approached their leader...and now they're both looking this way." "Run!" - }} Habitat Abilities Community Gem Builds |-| Wood = Story class="article-table" style="color:white; background-color:#006cb0; font-weight:normal; float: right; margin-top:1px; margin-left:8px; width:200px;" colspan="2" - Role: Attacker - Max Lv: 30 - HP: 8891 - Attack: 740 - Defense: 503 - Recovery: 483 - } A nimble, forest-dwelling Astromon that uses palm tree bark as its armor and coconuts as ammo to repel any intruders. - Cocoro = class="article-table" style="color:white; background-color:#006cb0; font-weight:normal; float: right; margin-top:1px; margin-left:8px; width:200px;" colspan="2" - Role: Attacker - Max Lv: 30 - HP: 11113 - Attack: 934 - Defense: 628 - Recovery: 605 - } This Astromon moves freely from tree to tree using its highly developed arms and legs. Cocoros tend to form tribes and have a strong bond one with another. - Cocomon = class="article-table" style="color:white; background-color:#006cb0; font-weight:normal; float: right; margin-top:1px; margin-left:8px; width:200px;" colspan="2" - Role: Attacker - Max Lv: 30 - HP: 13892 - Attack: 1171 - Defense: 786 - Recovery: 756 - } Despite their hulking physique, Cocomons are gentle Astromons who prefer to avoid violence. However, they do issue threats to those who encroach upon their territory in an attempt to drive them away, and if they feel themselves threatened, they will not hesitate to attack. It is said a punch from a Cocomon is like getting hit by a natural disaster. - }} Habitat Abilities Community Gem Builds Category:Astromon Category:3 Star